1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless power transmission device and method, and more particularly, to a wireless power transmission device and method for transmitting and receiving information without any additional information transmission device.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a variety of portable electronic products have been released and have become widespread, along with development of information technologies (IT). When considering characteristics of portable electronic products, battery performance of these portable electronic products is emerging as an important issue. Portable electronic products, as well as household appliances, can function to wirelessly transmit data, but can only receive power provided through power lines.
Additionally, wireless power transmission technologies for supplying power in a wireless manner have been studied in recent years. Wireless energy transfer or wireless power occurs where electrical energy is transmitted from a power source to an electrical load without interconnecting wires. However, when considering characteristics of wireless configuration, a distance between a wireless power transmission device and a terminal is highly likely to vary over time, and requirements to match a resonator of the wireless power transmission device with a resonator of the terminal may also be changed.
To efficiently transmit power in a wireless manner, information for power transmission is required to be exchanged between the wireless power transmission device and the terminal. Therefore, there is a need for a new method to exchange information, to improve a wireless transmission efficiency.